


This will forever be on my furry-conscience.

by megamind_malemanipulator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Furry, Fursona, M/M, car seat headrest, furry convention, i really dk why i did this, jily undertones, this is a massive joke, what is a furry i-, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamind_malemanipulator/pseuds/megamind_malemanipulator
Summary: Sirius and James are going to the annual furry convention when they bump into their good old friend Remus Lupin.however, Remus loses his fursuit and Sirius vows to get it back because hey who wants to see the potential love of your life sad. THIS IS A HUGE JOKE OMG!!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	This will forever be on my furry-conscience.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer this is a joke please do not hate me thank you ALSO GIVE KUDOS AND COMMENT thank you goodbye (:

This is the story of how Remus Lupin the love of my life, the apple of my eye lost his beloved wolf fursuit, oh and not to mention the day I realised my burning love for his existence and how I would follow him to the ends of the earth and back.  
It started on a rainy day in Whales, my mate James and I were cleaning our fursuits for the convention that was happening the next day, we were talking about something irrelevant like Lily Evans’ Doe fursuit and how her the head of the fursuit made her James’ type. It was truly stupid. As we finished cleaning the dust mites and mothballs off the suits there was a knocking at the hotel room door.  
“I’ll get it,” I said casually, tossing the cloth towards the bed. As I opened the door, I saw my old friend Remus Lupin holding his luggage and smiling lopsidedly.  
“Hey, I think we are bunking the convention,” he said timidly. I tackled him into a hug and looked as giddy as a dog getting a treat which is ironic since I am a dog furry. James came to see what the fuss was about and though excited he pushed me of Remus so I would not puncture his lungs.  
“hey, Remi how have u been?” James asked grinning from ear to ear.  
“Oh well you know a bit of poverty and bit of bigoted parents overall bloody brilliant” he replied laughing as if what he said was hilarious. I gasped audibly having completely forgotten his crap lifestyle.  
“Remus, why did you not contact us sooner?” I said in a panic.  
“Oh well I didn’t want you to fuss, it would’ve been a bit of a burden to ave’ be around” he replied. James ruffled his hair and took his bag inside the room. “hey Remus, where is your wolf fursuit?” I asked noticing It wasn’t with his luggage anymore.  
His eyes widened and he ran outside to check he didn’t leave it behind, “it's not there, my fursuit is…gone” his eyes welled up with tears as he fell to his knees letting out a painful sob that shook my heartstrings. “Remus, I vow to get you your fursuit back and restore your happiness,” I said in a determined and strong voice.  
He held on to my arm tight whispering sweet thank you's quietly under his breath. James just watched this with a half-smirk and a half distraught expression I just turned to him and gave him a weird look and let Remus cling to me.  
A few hours passed, and we got Remus to sleep after we played some Car seat headrest twin fantasy for him on repeat. Us furries can agree that we find solace in Will Toledo’s voice. James and I were going to grab some snacks from the shops next to the hotel.  
“Hey mate, you and Remus seemed a little cosy earlier if you know what I mean” James started talking in a bit of a rush. My face flushed and I looked at my hands “I have no idea what you’re talking about” He smiled a shit-eating smile and laughed maniacally “whatever you say Padfoot but trust me I know romance when I see romance” I just rolled my eyes and went to pay for my crisps.  
Once we made our way back to the hotel room Remus was still fast asleep so ‘get the Moony fur suit mission’ was a go. James was to go door to door and check if anyone has seen a wolf suit while I would check surveillance to see if anyone took it so as I crept to the security and used my amazing hacking skills to get into the surveillance, I witnessed a short chubby figure take the suitcase where Remus’ Moony suit lay and that was our first lead.  
James and I met back at the hotel room and discussed our leads: A women told James that she saw a short man carrying a Wolf suit down her corridor. I shared my knowledge on said short man and all we had to do was find this short man at the pre-convention dinner this evening.  
The convention dinner came around and Remus-though upset- came along for a quick meal. James and I took the time to look around and see the inhumane person who stole dear Remus’ fursuit.  
“what about him,” James asked under his breath. “Too tall” I replied in a bored tone starting to get bored of the constant looking…I was adamant the guy wasn’t even a furry until I saw him the short chubby mouse-like man-Pettigrew?  
“James it was Pettigrew, we should’ve known!” I said in a hurry “Quickly approach him”. We made our way to the short man “What’s up Peter” James spat out with venom. You see Peter betrayed us years ago as he was only a furry because we were and then became a gamer which completely tore us all apart. “James, Sirius” he replied nodding at both of us “what are you doing here? I thought you were a…you know…gamer,” I said with faux disgust. “well, I heard this convention would be fun, so I decided to bring out the old suit” he replied and we both nodded. “wait Peter didn’t you see your mouse fursuit for gaming equipment,” I said, and he knew I was onto him. “Oh, I bought a new one” he replied a bit too quickly.  
“Oh, so your fursona is still a rat?” James asked, peter shook his head violently “no it’s a wolf” and then everything was a bit of a haze.  
I remember yelling at Peter accusing him of taking Moony’s suit then jumping on him and after that, all I can remember was Peter’s crying and Remus carrying me.  
When I woke up Remus was beside me- “what happened?” I asked in a coarse voice “you got knocked out by security for jumping Pettigrew” he replied with ease “did you get your fursuit back?” I asked before I forgot “yes I did, thank you so very much for restoring such a key part of my personality” he said with a slight blush tinging his cheeks. “you’re very welcome, you deserve the world Remi and it killed me to see you lose your fursuit which is so valuable to you of course.” He smiled a very shy smile and slowly leaned in and kissed me. everything there was also a haze let’s just say that.  
And that is how my beloved Moony got his fursona back and how we got together.  
The end!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE!!!PLEASE!!!ALEXIA MADE ME WRITE THIS!!!


End file.
